Fly Away
by Isa Redgrave
Summary: Axel, an arrogant Prince of Hell decides that he's done with terrifying the poor little souls of the damned - instead he begins a journey that will lead him into the arms of an angel...and redemption
1. Chapter 1

Fly Away:

An Akuroku fanfiction

Fly Away

Prologue: Welcome to hell; little soul.

I suppose for a moment I can pretend that I'm like you, just to ease you into the shadows of my world. Yes I could.

But I won't.

I don't have to, because reality is a fickle thing and you're already here...

Welcome to Hell.

I'm sorry, did i offend you?

I didn't mean to, but you know how it is down here.

In Hell; where we are. Though you already knew that.

Demons don't care about your poor immortal souls. Why should we? It doesn't benefit us in the slightest. When it comes to Angels however...

Well that's when we care.

Nothing tastes sweeter than the tears of a newly fallen Angel; believe me I know. It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside.

I'm lying...again

Don't give me that look. Are you really that shocked? Are you angry that I lied?

Oh for the love of Hell...I'm a demon...Got it memorised yet?

Demons don't feel emotions like you humans do. We do not feel regret, love or guilt, though we can experience pleasure, greed, envy, hatred...Wrath, and my personal favourite... lust.

So let me reiterate: I'm a demon; I lie, cheat, steal...kill

Get over it.

Oh? You want to know what I'm lying about? Ha! I could tell you..for a price...Huh? What's that? Ok, you've persuaded me, hmm, I kinda like you; your plucky...Yes ok already, I'll tell you!

I've never had an Angel...

Stuck up feathery bastards with their holier-than-thou attitude and my-halo-won't-slip arrogance.

I want one.

I want to see It scream for mercy, I want It writhing under me. I want...No I need to see the realisation in Its eyes when I take It, when It knows that Its mine in all Its tainted glory.

So goodbye little soul, enjoy your stay here, I'm off! Off to find my Angel.

Huh? My name? Ah, I see...you want something to scream...to curse...

It's Axel.

Got it memorised?


	2. Chapter 2

Fly Away:

An Akuroku fanfiction

Fly Away:

Chapter One

Now let's get one thing straight...I; Axel; Flurry of Dancing Flames, does not under any circumstance, answer to anyone...

Unless you count Xemnas and his pet; Saix...because those fuckers are scary, no seriously they are! Even I toe the line when their about...

Its not fun being on the business end of that Claymore...trust me on that one

I know, I know...common sense says stay the fuck away, but according to Zexion 'I'm sorely lacking in that department'

He actually said that.

I'm inclined to agree...just don't tell him that...seriously, I'll never live it down if you do.

I digress...

See I'm currently sitting in the Grey Area waiting for Saix...who should be appearing in 3...2...ah right on time. I rise and purposely stride towards him...  
"Don't bother Vii" He snaps as he walks past "I'm too busy to deal with you right now"  
"Saix!" I whine "I wanted to"  
"No"  
"Huh?" He did not just cut me off...I grab his shoulders and spin him to face me  
"I said no" Saix growls low and glares...

Remind me never to look him in the eye when he glares like that it's...creepy

"Saix...please just hear me out?" God I hate begging, but the ends justify the mean right? "See, I have a little venture planned" I pause...good he seems to be interested...but he's still glaring, the yellow orbs bore into my acidic green ones. "Well...I was uh...wondering if I could go topsi..."  
"Forget it" he says, cutting me off "You know I can't allow you to go Topside"

Oh...damn him! "Seriously you guys still won't let me out? It's not like I meant to start that fire!" I screeched. That's so unfair!  
"You burnt a whole city to the ground! You almost started a war! What with the Angels thinking we did it on purpose! Do you know how hard Master and I had to work to bring peace?" He hissed "Well? Do you?" He pushed me aside and stalked away  
"Bastard" I mutter under my breath  
"Axel" He calls somewhat mockingly  
"What?" I snap as I turn to face him  
"If you can suck it up and get along with Zexion...well, I might be able to sort something out" And as the bastard called up a portal I could've sworn the fucker was smirking at me.

~~~~linebreak~~~~

It's given me a lot to think about...this 'getting on with Zexion' thing, I mean who in their right mind would want to 'get on' with the miserable bastard?

Unfortunately he's my ticket outta here...

Fucker's damn good when it comes to magic...and I'm not.

He's not known as the 'Cloaked Schemer' for nothing.

Hmmm...

This Angel business is important to me however, so maybe it won't be so bad to play nice for a change?

It's something to think about...and I really want my Angel.

I guess it's worth a shot

~~~~linebreak~~~~

So I went to see Zexion, and as you can imagine he threw an emo-bitch-fit...apparently he doesn't like me that much...

I wonder why?

Something about my lack of maturity apparently.

Anyways I didn't even finish detailing my masterplot before he was foaming at the mouth and looking at me funny...I causally asked him if he had rabies...

I left when he started mumbling and waving his arms around...there is no fucking why that I'm getting turned into a frog...

I'd look weird...I mean can you imagine a green frog with red spiky things?

No?

Exactly! I'd be a laughing stock...

I'll just have to think of something...shouldn't be that hard...

I mean who wouldn't want to come Topside with me for a little Angel hunting?

So...maybe if I could get him one too...Seriously, how hard could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

Zexion and I are volatile, especially when we're together, for example the miserable emo-bitch never speaks to me unless he's ordering me about, which in my opinion he enjoys to much...this of course leads to me losing my temper and accidently setting the nearest flammable object aflame...

It's ridiculous! I mean I'd be fine if Saix had just paired me with Squall or even Riku - we get along slightly...and Squall wouldn't let me get to outta hand; at least he'd let me have a bit of fun.

However Saix decided to be as awkward as possible and now I'm stuck in the grey area with Zexion preparing to go Topside, well that's the idea...except we're too busy mentally planning each other's demise.

"I hate you" I hiss at the miserable blue-haired demon

"It's mutual" Zexion replies with the same venom that burns in our eyes...

"Bitch" I murmur as I begin to chalk the lines of the pentacle upon the floor. I've moved on to chalking the runes for the actual spell when Zexion pushes me out of the way screeching incoherently...

"Are you really that stupid?" He asks astounded, I stare at him blankly...I think that question was rhetorical because he carries on shrieking at me "Incompetent fool! Do you want to get Topside or not? Yes? Then give me the damn chalk and get out of my way" he orders

Well I'll be damned...Zexion actually said more than two words to me...

I sigh but give him the chalk and step back to allow him room to work, after all he knows what he's doing more than me...

What? I'm allowed to give credit where it's due, even if it is emo-bitch-face who deserves it.

~~~~linebreak~~~~

In all honesty I'm shocked...

We've been everywhere Zexion and I. Churches, Holy ground, hospitals, nursing homes...and still nothing, nada, zilch

Funny how Angels just aren't where you'd expect them to be...surely the weak, faithful and the needy could do with a hand? But we have not come across a single one.

I can't help but think that God has abandoned humanity...after all the city is crawling with scrummy low-life demons, ya know, the minion-y type of demons

Not the awesome kind like me...

We'd been walking for hours when Zexion spoke "Axel, this isn't working" he whined pitifully, I snigger glancing at him just long enough to see that he's glaring at me with a single tired blue eye, the other hidden by pale bangs...

"You look frazzled" I quip, then paused, I frowned something didn't seem right..."You ok?" Now that I'm actually paying attention Zexion doesn't look to good...like he's ill or something.

"No, I'm not Axel; I seem to be finding this adventure a little...taxing"

"Huh?" Is my intelligent response

"Yes, it seems that the spell has some unpleasant side effects" He explains "I need rest Axel, and so do you"

Oh...

"So you do care!" I laugh "Who'd of guessed that ickle miserable Zexion cared?"

And then the strangest thing happened...

Zexion smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, just a note to say this chapter is a kind of filler chapter. I wrote this to explore the changing relationship between Axel and Zexion, there is a end goal that I'm working towards but it refuses to have a set plot or outline so I have to write what comes into my head at that precise moment. This means that things will not be consistent, and Roxas will have to wait until my muse has had enough of Zexion and Axel fluff and stuff. Sorry!**

**Back to the story!**

Zexion says we need rest, but of course he leaves everything to me, which in all honesty is probably for the best. So, I found us a cheap room at a small hotel, because I'm damn good like that and I have a few more people skills than Zexion – he's just not cut out for sweet-talking people into doing what we want them to do.

I'm actually quite pleased with myself for being useful.

Talking about usefulness...Zexion is still looking rough, which means he won't be able to protect us from nasty humans...the real mean type of human, that want us killed or exorcised...fucking hunters

Not that I'm helpless without Zexion's help, far from it infact...but he _is_ helpless without his magic.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I care but Xemnas would be pissed if I let his little Schemer die...and then he'll send someone after me...like Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth, Squall Leonhart or worse...Saix

God forbid that!

I value my life so I'm not putting myself in a situation where Zexion could be killed...

It would also mean that I'd be stuck Topside.

See? I'm all about looking after number one and that's why I'm the one making sure the sigils are in place and that the room's hunter proof...

To protect myself...

~~~~linebreak~~~~

Zexion's right, certain spells take it outta ya, especially those that require serious dark magic.

I'm shattered; from just one spell...I can imagine how Zexion feels– he must be exhausted!

I'm in the process of shrugging of my heavy leather coat when Zexion staggers into the small room, lexicon in one hand and a bag of take-away in the other.

"Ya got the munchies or something?" I ask confused

"No idiot, it's for you. I've already eaten" He snaps

I let his snappiness slide for the moment, I'm just too tired..."Well? Do you want this or not?"

I shrug but snatch the offered food and dig in "Ya got any news?" I ask through a mouthful of greasy food. Zexion raises a disapproving eyebrow "Have you no manners?" he shudders "You're disgusting"

I give him a wicked little grin "Ya know its rude to answer a question, with a question right? Oh and my manners shouldn't concern you, it's not like your my mother"

"No, but it does feel like it sometimes Axel" he yawns "And no, there's hasn't been news, all my contacts have come up empty"

"Oh" I frown, if Zexion's contacts hadn't found any signs of Angel activity...

It didn't bode well for us.

~~~~linebreak~~~~

"Things will look better tomorrow Axel" Zexion yawned as he set his lexicon down on the cheap side table "This are always better in the morning" he said as he stripped down to his boxers before collapsing facedown upon the bed nearest the door...

I can't help but think that for a miserable emo-bitch, Zexion can be kinda cool sometimes...

I crumple the empty food-wrappers and throw them in the bin. I stand and stretch before undressing, first removing my awesome leather boots, gloves and finally my skin-tight jeans.

I skirt round our respective piles of clothes as I reach the light switch which I duly turn off, whispering "Night" in the process.

I throw back the thin duvet and climb into bed, pulling the covers back up swiftly. A muffled "Night" breaks the silence.

Then sleep takes me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right I know I promised that my chapters would increase, but seriously guys I can't produce miracles and write what just isn't there! Anyways my muse decided that at 1am is the perfect time for me to write a short little chapter in another POV. I'm dog tired, miserable and headachey...so ya all better be nice and review!**

**I digress...**

**So let me introduce to you, for a one chapter only exclusive: **

**Roxas!**

I'm raging, seething infact; see my annoying idiot of an older brother has managed to get himself into serious trouble...serious enough that he's fallen.

It just isn't fair that Cloud's left me and my twin brother here alone with our cousins; Zackary and Demyx Fair. Not that I begrudge Cloud for escaping this horribly stifling place...

And now Zack has locked himself in his room, he's probably blaming himself for his best friend getting into trouble. Which is ridiculous, Zack didn't make Cloud run off with some Demon lord did he now?

So the idiot shouldn't be blaming himself.

"Zack!" Sora whined from the other side of the locked door "Come out please!" he begs pathetically, I just can't see the point of moping about this, Sora knows how I feel, and so does Demyx. I think Cloud was lucky to find someone and get away from here – not that I'm particularly fond about the demon thing but as long as he's happy...

Honestly the other three seem more cut up about Cloud falling than I am.

Then again I know I'm the only one who really knows how Cloud felt.

It's suffocating; all these rules and regulations that are only designed to keep us dull goody-goodies. Cloud especially hated rules, considering how independent he is, and for us two the rules were harsh...

It seems that the Elders had sensed how discontented we both are...So they did their damn best to put every obstacle in the way, anything to tire us out and break this rebelliousness that lurks within. We carried out chore and chore, mission after mission, from delivering messages to destroying demons.

Guess they failed to break us...

After all, Cloud managed to get away

I want to hate him for leaving me here with them, with Sora who's just freakin' great at everything, with Zack and Demyx whose endless optimism and selflessness drive me mad...

Seriously it makes me sick, how can they not see that this is killing me? This endless boredom and meaningless, empty promises that maybe we can make a difference to someone...

Well fuck 'em all...

I'm leaving with my family, and no-one is gonna stop me...


	6. Chapter 6

**I was talking to my cousin, a true KH fan, who told me "Isa, please do not make Zexion so emo-ish, he is a quite serious character who is in no way depressed or miserable" To which I replied "My dear cousin, your knowledge of KH far exceeds mine and I will bow to your wisdom. However I am describing Zexion from Axel's point of view and he truly believes Zexion is a miserable bastard"**

**And on that note, I give you Zexion!**

**~~~~endauthorsnote~~~~**

It never rains but it pours...

In my case it's a fucking monsoon.

I'm bored out of my mind and waspish...all because I'm trailing after Axel on some absurd mission that is doomed to fail. Angel activity is rare and only our superiors have ever dealt directly with them, and that was after the idiotic pyromaniac lost control and cremated that city over 346 years ago.

I'm not happy at all; especially when I'm being trampled by a crowd of abhorrent humans...apparently I'm enochlophobic.

Axel is of course not helping, but in all honesty it is to be expected. He's a chauvinistic, conceited, incorrigible demon who should be locked in a cage – for his own safety of course. It's not that I care all that much for the red devil but he does kind of grow on you after a while I guess and I'd rather he didn't meet an unfortunate end...

Ideally I would never have let the egotistical fiend worm his way in but being stuck with him 24:7 means that keeping up these defences takes more effort than it's worth, and Axel really isn't all that bad – _if_ and I mean _if_ you can look past the personality flaws that I've already listed...

It seems to me that we've hit dead end, after dead end. I'm beginning to lose faith, in Axel, in this mission, in our superiors and contacts. It just isn't fair and all I really want to do is curl up on one of my comfy chairs with my Lexicon and a mug of tea. Hence my miserable mood.

And to make matters worse Axel's really piqued my interest with this business, he did after all promise me an Angel of my own.

I've spent nights dreaming of my angel, he'll be tall, but not freakishly so. He'll have light brown or sandy blond hair and blue eyes...I wonder what he's wings would look like? According to the books I've read an Angel's wing match their eyes, though they can be either white or black.

I really shouldn't get my hopes up. It's not like Axel's schemes ever work...

~~~~linebreak~~~~

We walk into a small fast-food restaurant, that has a peculiar greasy smell, that I don't want to actually analyse, but can't help identifying each scent due to my demonic senses. Which is not pleasant, I assure you.

"Zex-i-on!" Axel whines for the hundredth time "I'm bored!" I ignore him; instead I find a table and sit down. I'm too busy sorting out my thoughts to really pay attention to him right now.

"Here" I throw him a couple of notes and shoo him off in the direction of the counter. Axel glares at me from the end of the queue; he has very little patience and will most probably barbeque the poor humans soon.

And I'll let him.

About 10 minutes later, Axel returns with our nasty food and cheap fizzy drinks. He sits down with a huff.

To someone who didn't know Axel very well would just think that he's a little miffed but he wasn't, infact he appeared somewhat depressed. He'd been mulling something over whilst he was waiting in that queue. I looked critically at him; Axel's normally acidic eyes were tired and his overall expression was drawn though thoughtful. I sip the nasty fizzy drink whilst I study him some more "What's the matter?" I ask finally

"It's not fair Zexion! We've been searching for weeks and we still haven't found anything! It's like angels don't exist" Axel trails off, he looked so dejected...which worries me. I won't let him give up now! Axel made me a promise and he'll damn well keep it!

"And?" We keep looking Axel" I say, pausing to take a bite out of the congealing burger, "Don't forget you promised me an Angel" I remind him snidely, frowning when Axel doesn't rise to the bait and just sighs again. He picks at his chips "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place" I point out. It's just a thought but what if we've been so caught up in stereotyping angels that we missed something...

Axel sighs again, shaking his head sadly "It just doesn't make sense Zexion. I'd of thought that angels would be around holy-places, ya know?" I can't stand the defeated tone in Axel's voice, he sounded so hopeless "Perhaps their not there because it's too obvious?" I ponder

"Obvious? Zexion if I were an Angel I would hide in a holy place. It is after all where they're safest" Axel remarks bitterly "so don't try to cheer me up by lying to me" he snaps. I roll my eyes "Really Axel? I'm not lying, just think about it, isn't it better to hide in plain sight?" I ask him "It's what we're taught to do if we're being hunted" I explain patiently, knowing that my logic is impeccable and makes perfect sense. "Plain sight? Like when we pretend t o be human?" Axel asks, I could see from the slight tilt of his head and expression that he was seriously considering what I'd said...A small victory on my part, I think..."I suppose so. I think a really clever angel would hide somewhere decidedly un-angelic"

Axel's face lights up, his eyes aflame with...Oh dear. I don't want to know what's going through his mind, but judging from his expression and creepy stalker-smile, I know it's probably something incredibly dirty. "Just how un-angelic are we talking here, Zex?" I growl softly at the nickname but I can't help returning the lewd smile "Positively demonic" I laugh suddenly "I'm talking about sin, Axel. Something you happen to be very good at"

Axel smirks "I like the way you think Zexion. I really do"

~~~~linebreak~~~~

Axel is one of the most fickle beings that I have the displeasure of knowing. One moment he's morose and ejected, the next he's bouncing around like an overactive hellhound puppy.

And then there's days like today when Axel is being his normal arrogant self. Everything from the stupid swagger to the smug grin sprawled across his face just screamed devil-may-care...

"Guess what we're doing tonight!"

I sigh "Why don't you enlighten me?" Axel as per usual misses the sarcasm and proceeds to prattle on about how 'awesome' our night was going to be, it seems that Axel has found some sort of underground club and he wanted us to go...obviously

"So ya gonna need to put this on and use some of this, coz then you'll look ok-ish!" He rummages through his bag and pulls out some kind of pencil and a tub of hair gel "Here ya go, now go put this on Zex!"

I growl and shove the things back at him "First of all my name is Zexion, I'd appreciate it if you used it, and secondly I am not putting anything in my hair or around my eyes!" I screech having recognised the pencil as eyeliner, there was no way I am going to tart myself up!

"Woah, cry about it" Axel mutters as he uses the pencil to line his eyes

"I am not crying!"

"Are you in an all caps rage, Zex?" he snickered

"An all caps- That doesn't even make sense! But let me make it clear, I don't mind being dragged to some godforsaken place but there is no damn way I am wearing make-up"

"Sure, whatever" Axel shrugs, "now let's go!"


End file.
